


you don't have to say i love you to say i love you

by basementbees



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based On a Troye Sivan Song, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, It's really just fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, i like to think they're 15, i say that as if i didn't think of this three hours ago, that's so obscure to be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basementbees/pseuds/basementbees
Summary: title and fic based on the song for him. by troye sivan
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 10





	you don't have to say i love you to say i love you

Richie had never actually told the shorter boy he loved him, but Eddie didn’t mind. He heard it in the way his voice cracked every time Eddie was injured, felt it in the way he trusted him wholeheartedly. The way Richie would always have his extra inhaler for him when he panicked echoed quietly in his ears with an ‘I love you’. He felt the love in his tighter than normal hugs, and the way he shared glances with only Eddie when he found something funny. 

Eddie loved his boyfriend, too, and told him so often. Every morning before his mom woke, the phone call to Richie was the first thing he did, and every night after she slept it was the last. He’d pass notes in class simply with a heart in the center. Eddie never wanted the taller boy to forget how much he loved him, after all the time he was too scared to admit it. He wasn’t anymore. 

Because Eddie Kaspbrak was in love with Richie Tozier and he wasn’t going to let anyone take that from him. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
